


Army of One

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alecto doesn't understand why Snape insists on keeping Dumbledore's portrait.  Sometimes, Snape doesn't, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army of One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a Hogwarts_Elite contest.

“But _why?_ ” Alecto rolls her eyes at the portrait behind the Headmaster’s desk. Dumbledore emits a gentle snore. “Let Amycus have it for target practice. After all those years, haven’t you earned some…privacy?”

Snape suppresses a shudder at her suggestive leer. “No doubt the frame alone carries several protective hexes. And I prefer having him here to witness my triumph.”

“Have it your way.” Alecto shrugs and stands. “I’ve got a detention waiting.”

The moment she leaves, Dumbledore opens his eyes. “Who is it this time?”

“Longbottom,” Snape answers, resisting a sudden urge to turn the picture to the wall.


End file.
